


Dark and bitter

by claveldelaire



Series: Inspired by "Incorrect Narcos Quotes" [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, There is no romance here, just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Javier offers himself to make coffee for both of them.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Inspired by "Incorrect Narcos Quotes" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102340
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Dark and bitter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incorrect Narcos Quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740052) by I think we hit a metaphor. 



> Hello, this is my first fic in this fandom, hope you enjoy it.  
> Lighthearted DEA agents fluff (kind of). Javier is a pain in the ass to poor Steve.

"I'm gonna go to make some coffee, do you want some?" Javier asks Steve without much enthusiasm. They've been working together for almost a year now and it's the first time Javier is willing to do some favour to his co-worker.

Steve rolls his eyes, as his partner for over a year, Javier should know by now how he likes his coffee.

"As dark and bitter as my soul," Steve answers seriously.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second," announces Javier and retreats to the break room with their two mugs.

Steve is very deep into studying a very important file when Javi places his mug on his desk. Steve nods in acknowledgement and doesn't notice how Javier takes his usual seat in front of him and has his stare fixed on him, waiting.

After a moment or so, Steve takes his mug by the opposite side of the handle (as he always does) and takes a sip from it without even looking at the clear content of it.

He gulps hard the beverage, it's not awful but it's not what he's been expecting when he asked his partner for a coffee.

"What in the hell is this?" he spits to Javier who lifts a mischievous brow.

"Just what you've asked for," he explains.

Steve smells the content of the cup, frowning.

"I asked you for coffee..."

"...as dark and bitter as your soul, you said," Javier finishes his sentence.

"But this is vanilla milk," scoffs Steve, not quite letting the mug over his desk.

"Yeah, with two sugars, I have complied," Javier continues to poking fun of him and he can clearly see when his co-worker makes the click in his head and understands the joke.

Steve lets out a mocking smile.

"You think you're funny, don't you, Peña?"

"I can assure you I am the best one around here," Javier swanks.

"I can't imagine how boring are the rest if you're the best," shots back Steve, but he keeps drinking the brew from his cup.

Javier smiles widely.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [this "Incorrect Narcos Quotes"](https://ithinkwehitametaphor.tumblr.com/post/639686897203101696/incorrect-narcos-quotes-masterpost) on Tumblr.
> 
> Please, consider leaving a comment before you go.
> 
> Have a nice day ♥


End file.
